Kataang AU Week
by Kataang1234
Summary: Yeah I'm late but, here it is, Kataang AU Week!
1. Ice Cream

**I know, I know Kataang AU week was last week but, last week I found out about it late and then spent the rest of the week thinking about if I was going to write anything or not. At least I wrote something anyway right.**

**Yeah I don't know if I really like this one but, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It was a normal Friday night at Katara and Sokka's house, Aang was spending the night with Sokka and everyone in the house seemed to be sleeping. Katara and Aang are best friends even though he was Sokka's friend first he and Katara had hit it off since day one and everyone but, the two of them knew they were both head over heals for each other. It was quiet in the house but, that was all until footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. It was Katara, she had woken up in the middle of the night for a snack. She turned on the light above the sink so she wouldn't wake anyone. She then opened the fridge and freezer and began to get out the ice cream, whipped cream, cherries, chocolate syrup, and such. She went to get a bowl when someone's voice broke the silence in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Katara?" Aang asked in a whisper.

Katara jumped causing all the bowls to fall out of the cabinet and to the floor. Katara and Aang winced as the bowls made loud crashing noises as they hit the floor. They both quickly began to pick them up hoping nobody had heard it and woken up. After most of the bowls were picked up they both began to laugh quietly so they wouldn't get caught.

"So what are you doing up anyway?" Aang whispered as he stopped laughing.

"I was getting some ice cream, do you want some?"

"Sure."

They began to get bowls and started scooping out the ice cream and putting the toppings on as they joked around. Pretty soon Katara had a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of chocolate with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top and Aang had just a big glob of everything. They both sat down at the dining room table across from each other and began to eat their ice cream. Katara looked over at Aang and began to laugh.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why Katara was laughing at him.

"Oh nothing" Katara answered and stopped laughing only to start laughing again a few minutes later.

"Okay seriously what are you laughing at?"

"This" Katara said as she reached across the table and wiped the ice cream off his face and showing it to him.

"Oh" he said as he began to blush.

After a few minutes of the two eating ice cream in an awkward silence Katara had an idea. She picked up her spoon and while Aang wasn't paying attention she flicked a huge glob of ice cream at him. It landed on his right cheek and began to slide down and fall to the floor. Aang looked up at her with a devious smile on his face.

"You know what this means don't you?" He asked.

"No, what?" Katara said pretending to play dumb.

"War" Aang said as he picked up his spoon and flicked it at Katara.

It landing in Katara's hair and Aang took of running into the kitchen. They began throwing ice cream everywhere, it landing on the walls, the floor, and everywhere else. Katara started running low on ice cream so when she saw that Aang was wearing a white shirt and that there was chocolate syrup next to her, she grabbed it and pointed it at Aang threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me" Katara said playfully.

She started squirting the chocolate syrup everywhere and ending up covering the whole kitchen and Aang in a chocolaty mess. Aang was out of ice cream and reached for the closest thing to him, the whipped cream. He began to shake it up and walk towards Katara with a smirk on his face. Katara began to run around the kitchen as Aang sprayed whipped cream all over her and the kitchen. By this time the floor was covered in ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipping cream all in one making it very slippery. Katara ran around the corner of the bar with Aang close behind, she made it just barely without slipping and falling to the ground but, Aang wasn't that lucky. He came around the corner at full speed and was sent tumbling to the floor as he slipped on a glob of ice cream.

Katara busted out laughing and reached her hands out to help him up. She began to pull and as soon as Aang was almost standing he slipped sending them both to the ground. Katara opened her eyes and realized the position they were in, she was laying on top of Aang resting on his chest. They stared into each others eyes and without even realizing it began to lean in and close their eyes. As their lips were inches apart the lights turned on and both of their eyes shot open. They looked up and realized that their laughing and ice cream fight had woken up Sokka. Katara quickly scrambled to get off Aang and helped him up.

"What are you two doing?" Sokka said with anger in his voice and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Um just you know, eating some ice cream" Katara answered.

"Yeah that definitely looked like you were eating ice cream" Sokka replied back with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Sokka" Katara replied as she and Aang turned red at Sokka's comment.

Aang and Katara spent the whole rest of the night cleaning up the kitchen under the watchful eye of Sokka. Soon it was six o'clock in the morning and Sokka had passed out on the couch in the living room. Katara and Aang had finally finished cleaning and were sitting on the floor against the wall talking.

"We're finally done" Aang stated as he looked around the kitchen with a rag in his hand.

"Yeah thank goodness my Dad didn't see" Katara replied back as she stifled a yawn and leaned her head against Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah he would have killed us. Hey Katara maybe we should go to bed now" he said as he too started to feel sleepy.

"Katara?" Aang asked but, as he looked at her he realized she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He thought she looked so adorable and peaceful so he decided to let her sleep. He too soon became tired and placed his head on top of hers and drifted off to sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Okay so there it is day one I will try to get the next one up soon. Please Review.**


	2. Over reacting

**Well after working all day I finally got this done! Yay!**

**Also thank you everyone who reviewed!!**

I don't like it just like most of the stuff I write but, it seems that other people like it so here ya go!

**Oh and before I forget the ages for this one are Aang:16, Katara:17, Sokka:18, and Jet:Who really cares.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Avatar :(**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It was a Saturday night and Aang was hanging out at Katara and Sokka's house with Sokka down in the living room. He would usually be hanging out with Katara but, she was getting ready to go out on a date with some loser named Jet. Aang didn't like that, first of all he thought Jet was just some big jerk and second of all he was completely in love with Katara and was just a little or maybe a lot jealous.

Sokka and Aang were sitting on the couch watching TV when Sokka decided to get up and get some snacks. As soon as he was gone Katara came down the stairs wearing a light blue cami with a matching ruffled skit and flip flops and had her hair down. Aang couldn't look away, in his eyes she always looked beautiful but, right now she looked even more amazing. He was so lost in her beauty he didn't realize she was talking to him.

"Huh…oh what did you say?"

"I asked you how do I look?"

"Oh… you look great!"

"Really you don't think the skirt is to short?"

Aang looked down at the skirt and almost fainted looking at her long mocha colored legs. "No, not at all" He replied back then realized he couldn't let her go on this date. He wanted her to know it was him she should be with so he tried to think up a plan.

"Thanks Aang" Just as Katara said that a car horn could be heard outside.

"Well I got to go, bye Aang."

"Katara wait!" Aang called unrepentantly.

"Yes Aang?"

"Um…you can't go yet."

"Oh and why not?" Katara asked playfuly while putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…you were right that skirt is too short" Aang said instantly regretting it.

"But, you just told me it wasn't" Katara said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well I guess I…uh…changed my mind."

"How could you have changed you mind?!" Katara said loudly.

"I don't know I just think the length of that skirt is inappropriate!" Aang said started to raise his voice unintentionally.

"Well I think it's perfectly fine!"

"I don't!"

"Gah Aang why are you over reacting?!?"

"What, I'm not over reacting, you're over reacting!"

"What are you talking about you're the one who started this!"

"Well you asked for my opinion on the skirt and I told you!"

"No, you told me it was fine at first then changed your mind!"

"Okay maybe I did but I have my reasons!"

"Oh really what reasons could you possibly have!"

"Because I…" Aang said getting quieter.

"You what Aang!?"

"Because I love you!" Aang said before he could stop himself.

Katara's mouth fell to the floor and just at that moment Sokka came in from the kitchen with a very confused look on his face. He said something along the lines of 'What did I miss' but, neither of them heard. Katara stared at Aang while he stared at the floor. Aang then turned and ran out the door.

"What happened?" Sokka asked as he walked up to his sister.

"Aang just….he said….he…" Katara said still staring at the spot where Aang just stood.

"He what?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"He…he…Sokka I got to go" Katara said running for the door.

"What about that guy you're going out with tonight?"

"Crap! Um…tell him I'm sick." Katara said as she turned to head out the back door instead.

"Okay then but, where are you going anyway!" Sokka yelled to her but it was too late.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Aang got to his house in a matter of moments since he only lived about five houses down. He ran inside right past his Uncle Gyatso and up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He started pacing around his room thinking about what he just confessed to Katara. He stopped pacing when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door to reveal Katara standing there covered in dirt, leaves, and twigs. He moved aside so she could come in then shut the door behind her.

"Katara why are you here and what happened to you?" Aang asked as he looked her over.

"Well I came here to talk to you and I had to go through a couple backyards so my date wouldn't notice that I wasn't sick."

"So you cancelled your date to talk to me?"

"Yeah pretty much" Katara said shyly.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about" Aang asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh…um…about what you said earlier at my house."

"Um…well listen I'm really sorry about that I know I over reacted and I was just freaking out over nothing."

"Aang it's okay I-" Katara said but, Aang cut her off.

"No it's not okay there was nothing wrong with that skirt I was just jealous I guess."

"Don't worry about it Aang I-"

"And I'm sorry about what I said after that it's okay if you don't feel the same way."

"Aang it's okay!" Katara yelled "I love you too."

"Oh well I hope that what I said doesn't ru- wait, what?"

"I said I love you too" Katara said placing a hand on his cheek.

"You do?"

"Of course" Katara said putting her arms around his neck.

Aang put his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough for him to feel her soft breath against his cheek. They both began to lean until their lips came crashing together. The kiss only lasted a few moments but, was enough to cause butterflies to form in both their stomachs. When they finally pulled away Aang leaned his forehead against Katara's.

"What about your date?" Aang said with a some what smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm sure Jet will understand" Katara said leaning in for another kiss.


	3. Sneaking out

**Yeah I'm really late on this one but, I hope to get the others up soon so be patient.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar but, I do in my dreams!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Here she was once again sitting at a table with a bunch of her Dad's stuck up rich friends bored out of her mind. She looked around for the only one who could possible sneak her away from this dreadfully boring dinner. Her Dad always had to drag her and her bother off to these type of things even though he knew they hated it. He would usually tell them that he's a very big part of these parties since he probably had more money than anyone else there. It's not like she hated being rich she just wanted to be a normal teenager. She rested her head on her hand and started to close her eyes as she began to fall asleep of boredom.

"Katara wake up!" her brother Sokka hissed quietly from beside her.

"I am awake" Katara replied dully.

"Sure that's why your eyes were closed and you were drooling a bit."

"I don't drool."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do and now if you would excuse me it looks like Suki has arrived" Sokka said as he excused him self from the rest of the group and walked off to his girlfriend.

_Oh great now I have to deal with these boring people alone, where in the world is he?_Katara thought to herself.

Katara continued to look around the room searching for her boyfriend. He usually would have been here by now and would have taken her away from these boring old people then danced the night away with her. She sighed, giving up all hope that he was going to come. That was until someone came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see none other than her boyfriend Aang standing above her. She excused herself from the table and walked with Aang to the dance floor.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show" Katara said as she wrapped her hands around Aang's neck.

"Hey did you really think I was going to leave you here all alone with those stuck up rich people" Aang said putting his hands at Katara's waist as they swayed to the music.

"No but, you did show up pretty late" Katara pointed out.

"Well I have my reasons" Aang said with a devious smile on his face.

They dance for a little while until they decided to take a little break and stand on the sidelines and watch Sokka and Suki dance. Katara was leaning against the wall watching all the others on the floor dance around perfectly when Aang's arm left her waist and he grabbed her hand.

"Come with me" Aang said as he started walking towards the exit.

"Aang if we leave my Dad will be furious" as she tried to stop him.

"Come on just take a chance" Aang said as he stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"Okay" Katara said and with that she and Aang began to walk back towards the exit.

They walked outside and headed for the garden which Katara had to admit looked beautiful at night. There were lights tangled in the rose bushes and trees giving them just enough light to see. They continued walking until they finally got to the center of the garden. In the middle there was a beautiful fountain and around it were the many different paths that lead through the garden.

"Wow" Katara said as she looked at the huge fountain in awe.

"Yeah" Aang said as he sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him.

Katara sat down next to him and they sat together in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. Katara was unsure why Aang had brought her here but, she was pretty sure it had to do with their one year anniversary, or so she hoped. They were supposed to go out tonight but, Katara's Dad just had to bring her to this dumb party. The silence was starting to get awkward so Katara decided to speak up.

"So what took you so long to get here anyway?" Katara asked as she looked at Aang.

"Oh…um…I was just…running some errands" Aang said as he laughed nervously.

"Uh, okay" Katara said eyeing him suspiciously. _Okay now I know he has something planned._

"Yeah well I actually brought for a reason" Aang said and then hesitated.

"Go ahead Aang."

"Well I know we were supposed to go out tonight for our one year anniversary so I thought I could make it up to you." Aang said as he reached into his pocket.

"Aang you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well I wanted too" Aang said as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold heart shaped Aquamarine necklace with diamonds accenting the gems. Katara gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my, Aang it's beautiful!" Katara said as she removed her hands from her mouth and looked at Aang.

"Here I'll put it on" Aang said as he picked up the necklace and motioned for her to turn around.

"I feel bad I don't have you're gift with me" Katara said as she turned around and pulled her long brown hair out of the way.

"It's okay I don't mind getting it later" said Aang as he closed the clasp on the necklace and she turned around.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always" Aang said with his signature smile on his face.

"Aw you're just saying that" Katara said as she blushed.

"No really, you always look beautiful" Aang said looking into her eyes as they both stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Katara said as she reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"No actually I don't believe you have but, I love you anyway" Aang said playfully.

"I love you too."

They both closed their eyes and leaned in until their lips touched. Aang pulled her as close to him as possible, deepening the kiss as Katara's hands went through his dark brown hair. Pretty soon the need for air became unbearable and they pulled away, both completely out of breath.

"Come on" Katara said as she pulled away from Aang and grabbed his hand " We better get back to the party."

"Do we have too?" Aang begged with his bottom lip poked out.

"Yes, now come on my Dad probably isn't too happy I snuck out of the party in the first place."

"I'm sure he probably didn't notice" Aang said as he and Katara walked back to the party.

"I hope you're right."

Aang was wrong, it turns out Katara's Dad had been looking everywhere for her and was just about to send out a search and rescue team before they showed up. He wasn't happy she was with a boy either but, since he liked Aang and knew he was a nice guy he let that part slide. That didn't stop him from forcing Katara and Aang to spend the rest of the night with him and his rich friends.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Yeah that's it so I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Bubbles

**Yeah I finally got this prompt after being a week late!**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Oh and before I forgot the ages are; Aang:16, Katara:16, Sokka:17**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Katara rushed into her house and ran straight up to her room on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe what she just saw so she just ran. As soon as she got to her room she threw her self onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow as she began to cry. She didn't understand how Jet could do this to her, she should have listened too Aang. Speaking of Aang she couldn't let him see her like this. She knew for a fact Sokka would probably invite him to stay the night. She needed to get her mind off this before they got here so she looked in the mirror to make sure it wasn't too noticeable that she had been crying and ran downstairs.

An hour later Sokka came home with Aang trailing behind him with a bag in his hand. It was getting close to dinner so Aang and Sokka went up and put Aang's bag in Sokka's room then headed into the kitchen to find Katara cleaning frantically with headphones in her ears.

"Hey Katara you want to order a piz-" Sokka began to say until he turned and saw his sister cleaning.

"Oh no, Jet did something wrong" Sokka said.

"How do you know that?"

"Whenever Katara is upset she cleans, and I mean like extreme cleaning" Sokka said turning around to face Aang.

"Well what should we do?"

"I suggest we leave her alone and just order the usual pizza" Sokka said as he walked pasted Aang into the living room to get the phone.

"Well maybe I should talk to her" Aang said as he looked at the distressed girl in the kitchen.

"Nah, she will be okay she just needs to clean to get her mind off of whatever is bothering her then she will want to talk" Sokka said as he picked up the phone and ordered the pizzas.

"Okay if you say so."

After a while a the pizzas arrived and Katara still wouldn't stop cleaning even after Aang begged her to. In the few hours she had been cleaning she had clean the kitchen, living room, her room, the bathroom, her Gran's room, she even tried to clean Sokka's room but he wouldn't let her. She needed something more to clean so she started gathering all the towels and throwing them into the washer. As was about to pour the detergent she got a text from Jet and it read;

'Hey babe, listen I'm sorry about what happened you know I love you.'

Katara scoffed, she couldn't believe he was actually trying to defend himself via text message after what all just went down. She grabbed the detergent and started to pour as she text back.

'I can't believe you would even be texting me after what happened but what should I expect from a jerk like you. It's over so don't talk to me ever again' Katara texted back as she finished pouring the detergent without realizing how much she put in.

Katara closed the washer and turned it on before decided to head off to bed. She got to her room and changed into her pjs then made sure her phone was off so she wouldn't argue with Jet then laid down and drifted off to sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Aang awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of something banging against a wall down stairs. He got up to see that Sokka was still asleep. _He has always been a heavy sleeper _Aang thought to himself. He quietly got up and tiptoed out of Sokka's room and headed down stairs. It turned out that the noise was coming from the laundry room. Aang walked through the door way to see water and soapy bubbles everywhere.

"I've got to go get Katara" Aang said quietly to himself as he rushed upstairs.

As soon as he got up the stairs he quietly opened Katara's door and walked towards her bed. He was just about to wake her when he just stopped and stared in awe at her beautiful sleeping form. To him Katara was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and when she was asleep she looked down right adorable. After a few minutes he completely forgot why he even came up here in the first place. That was until he hear the washing machine banging against the wall again and was snapped out of his trance. He reached his hand out and began to gently shake her shoulder until she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Aang what are you doing here?" Katara asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well I was sleeping and I was woken up when I heard something down stairs so I went down there and it looks like the washing machine exploded and I don't know how to stop it."

"Okay" Katara said still a little tired as she got up from the bed and headed for the door with Aang close behind.

Soon they made it to the laundry room to find more bubbles had filled the room than before. Katara walked in first to see if she could make it to the washer but, as soon as she was half way there she slipped and fell causing a laugh from Aang. She wiped the bubbles from her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Aang said trying to play dumb.

Katara looked at Aang the at the bubbles around her and while he wasn't paying attention crawled up to him and grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Aang yelped in surprise as he was sent tumbling to the floor next to Katara causing her to bust out into laughter. He and Katara both tried multiple time to get up when finally Katara finally got up long enough to unplug the washer. She then slipped and fell back down beside Aang. At this point they were both sitting with their backs against the washer covered in bubbles.

"How do you suppose this happened?" Aang asked looking around at all the bubbles.

"Well…um I think this is probably my fault."

"How so?" Aang asked with a confused look on his face. Katara sighed.

"Uh…I had pretty much cleaned the whole house so I decided to clean towels right."

Aang nodded.

"So as I was pouring the detergent in Jet texted me trying to apologize and I got angry and wasn't really paying attention so I just poured and then turned the washer on and left" Katara said looking down as she talked about her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh" Aang said looking down also "what happened between you two that caused this whole cleaning mania?" Aang asked but, instantly regretted it when Katara's eyes started to water.

"Well…you know how we were supposed to meet up at the park earlier today?"

"Yeah, that's why you couldn't go to the movies with us."

"Yeah, so I got ready and headed to the park only to find that jerk making out with some other girl" Katara said sadly not once looking him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Katara" Aang said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I guess you were right about Jet. He was just some big jerk only after my looks" Katara said still not looking Aang in the eye.

"Don't worry about that jerk Katara he is just an idiot, your way more that just looks. You're smart, caring, brave, and by far the most beautiful person I've every met. Inside and Out" Aang said as he turned and smiled at Katara.

"You really think so Aang?" Katara asked blushing, this time looking at him and smiling.

"Of course!"

"Aang you're too sweet" Katara said looking away.

"Well, I'm just telling the truth" Aang replied only causing Katara to blush even more.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Aang comes up with an idea to get Katara to look his way. He starts to gather up some bubbles when Katara looked over his should and asked he what he was doing. He then turned around so Katara could see his face and as soon as he did she busted out laughing. Aang had a bubble mustache and beard to match and along with all the bubbles in his hair he looked like a seventy year old man. Aang too began to laugh and started throwing bubbles at Katara.

Once they were done with their bubble fight they both decided to go back to sleep and just clean up tomorrow. They grabbed each others hands and tried to level themselves out. Soon they were both standing and Aang looked down and realized he was still holding Katara's hand. He pulled his hands out of hers and they both turned a deep red.

"Uh…I'm sorry" Aang said as he put his hand at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay" Katara replied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence they both decided to head back up stairs. Soon they said their good nights and went back to bed. They both knew that when they woke up they would have a lot of explaining to do.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**I really don't like this one but, I hope you guys liked it. Review please!**


	5. Photographs

**Well I really didn't plan on getting this up today but, I got a pit bull puppy today that we named Rocky and he inspired me to get my lazy but in gear and get this prompt done!**

**Ages for this one are as followed; Aang:17, Katara:16 going on 17, and for everyone else it doesn't really matter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked I don't own Avatar and never will.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Katara wondered through the halls of her high school alone. She hadn't seen her boyfriend Aang all day and even worse it was her birthday and it seemed like nobody had remembered but, she decided she didn't really care anymore. It was the end of the day so Katara walked up to her locker and found her boyfriend leaning against the lockers waiting for her. She walked up and started opening her locker.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Katara said as she put away the books she needed for her homework.

"I've been around" Aang said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I haven't seen you" Katara said as she shut her locker and turned towards Aang.

"You ready to go?" Aang asked as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Ready when you are."

With that they walked outside to the school parking lot and got into Aang's car. As they road down the street Katara noticed that they weren't headed to her house. Instead it seemed as though they were headed to Aang's house. Katara didn't really mind so she didn't really question it. Soon they pulled up to his house and they both got out of the car and walked up to his door.

"Put this on" Aang said as he pulled out a blind fold.

"Okay" Katara said as she looked at him suspiciously.

As soon as she put the blind fold on Aang led Katara through the house and they finally reached the living room. She heard Aang mumbling and then some feet shuffling around on the floor and knew something must be up. Aang untied the blind fold and Katara opened her eyes and looked around to see Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, her Dad, her Gran Gran, and Aang's Uncle Gyatso standing in Aang's living room.

"Surprise!" They all yelled at once.

"Wha-…how…I thought you guys forgot."

"How could you think we would forget you're birthday! I'm hurt!" Said Sokka as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Snoozles stop being such a big baby" Toph said as she punched him in the arm causing him to fall to the ground.

"Owww!" Sokka screamed as he stood up and walked over to Suki and put his arm around her.

"Okay you two it's Katara's birthday so play nice" Suki said as she put her arm around Sokka's waist.

"Yeah Okay" Sokka and Toph replied.

"Thanks everyone for the party it all looks wonderful" Katara said as she looked around at the decorations.

"Don't thank us this whole thing was Aang's idea" Hakoda said motioning to Aang.

"Really you planned all this?" Katara said as she turned around to face Aang.

He nodded.

"That's so sweet" Katara said as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss Aang lightly on the lips.

"Hey hey now! I thought we agreed on none of that mushy stuff in front of me!" Sokka exclaimed as the couple pulled apart causing Katara to stick her tongue out at him.

"Okay everyone why don't we all just settle down and eat some cake" Gyatso suggested gesturing towards the table on the other side of the room.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Sokka said as he sprinted across the room.

The rest of the party went along very smoothly. Once they finished eating the cake Katara opened presents from everyone except Aang. She didn't mind because him loving her enough to put together this whole party made the perfect gift. After all the presents were opened they all danced around and even at one point Katara and Aang got a chance to slow dance alone together. As the party came to and end every started to leave and Katara told her Dad she would see him at home because Aang had one last surprise for her. Aang ran upstairs to get Katara's surprise while she thanked everyone and hugged them goodbye. He came down stairs and lead Katara out to the back porch where they sat down together the wooden swing.

"So what's this surprise you're talking about?"

"This" Aang said as he handed her the present.

"Oh Aang you didn't have to get me anything this party was more than enough" Katara said as she started unwrapping the package.

"Well I wanted to give you something special."

Katara took off the last pieces of wrapping paper and revealed a scrap book. It was a light green color and had a picture of the two of them sharing their first kiss. She laughed as she remembered how as soon as their lips touched Sokka came bursting out of the door and took that very picture saying something about using it against her somehow but, never did. She opened the book and on the first two pages saw pictures of the two of them and all their friends. The next page she saw a photo strip they had taken in the mall while they were both in seventh grade and laughed at the funny faces they made but, completely cracked up at the last frame. The last frame Katara's lips were pressed against the cheek of a very surprised Aang.

"Aww you look so cute!" Katara said giggled and pointed out the embarrassed Aang in the picture.

"Well thanks considering the fact you almost gave me a heart attack at that moment" Aang said as he looked at the picture.

Katara giggled and turned her attention back to the scrap book. She looked through the pages and saw a picture of them in the winter cuddled up by the fireplace together having some hot chocolate and then a few pictures of the whole gang at the beach including one of them all playing chicken resulting in Aang and Katara winning. She laughed as she kept going but, stopped again as she came to a picture that made her start to laugh a little. There was actually three pictures technically but, they all shared the same paper. First there was a picture of her then below it was a picture of Aang and then finally a picture of what their child was supposed to look like. The baby looked a little strange to say the least.

"Ha ha I remember that" Katara said pointing at the baby.

"Yeah we all went to Dave and Busters for Sokka's birthday" Aang said as he stared down at the strange looking baby then looked back up at Katara.

"Let's just hope our baby doesn't really look like that" Aang said without realizing it.

"Oh so we're having a baby now?" Katara said looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Uh…No that's not…I didn't-" Aang said but, Katara cut him off.

"It's okay Aang I was just messing with you" Katara said as she laughed and looked back at the book.

The scrap book seemed to be coming to an end as Katara saw pictures of them from school dances and pictures of them just hanging out with the whole gang. She came to the end of the scrap book to see the best picture of them all, the one from the night Aang first told Katara he loved her. Katara stared at the picture and reminisced on that wonderful night.

_--Flashback--_

_Katara sat at the table across from Aang it was their one year anniversary and he had taken her out to the finest restaurant in town. They finished their dinner and were waiting for the check to get here. Aang reached out across the table and took her hand._

"_Katara we have been together for a year now and have know each other for much longer. I just wanted to let you know that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and that I love you with all my heart" Aang said as he picked up her had and kissed the back of it._

"_Oh Aang, I love you too!" Katara exclaimed as she pulled him into a short yet sweet kiss since they were in a public place still._

_As they pulled apart a man came up and asked if they would like their picture taken and they both shrugged and scooted closer to each other as the man snapped a picture._

_--Flashback end-- _

Katara looked up from the picture and stared into Aang's eyes then put her hand on his cheek. She started to lean in and soon Aang took the hint and closed the gap between them.

"Thanks Aang" Katara said after they pulled apart.

"What for?"

"For making this the best birthday I have ever had" Katara said with a smile on her face.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**It's 3am and I just got done watching Hook while also finishing this so I'm going to bed. I hope you liked it! Review please.**


	6. Music

**Okay It's finally up! I'm sorry that this took forever but, I started school last Monday so I was super busy last week. Today I'm sick which sucks but, on the bright side I had nothing better to do so I decided why not finish this one-shot.**

**Also I love the idea of this one but, I think it sucks just like most of the stuff I write but oh well. And I'm sorry it's short but, I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Smile For The Paparazzi by Cobra Starship. Lucky me: (**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Aang walked down the halls of Roku High School heading to go meet up with his best friend/crush at her locker. Little did he know she also had a crush on him too. He turned down a few more halls until he finally found her. It was Friday and she was putting the things she didn't need for the weekend in her locker. Aang walked up to her just as she closed her locker.

"Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang" Katara said as they started heading outside to the parking lot.

"So do you want to hang out at my place today ?" Katara asked as they both walked out of the doors of the school.

"Sure that sounds cool."

They soon got into Aang's car and headed to Katara's house. As they drove down the road they discussed what they usually do, how their day went and the usual drama of high school and other stuff like that. Soon enough they pulled into Katara's drive way and got out of the car. Once they got their bags they went straight up to Katara's room and Katara put her iPod on its station and played the first song. Katara jumped backwards in the air and landed on her bed while Aang sat in the rolling chair near her desk.

"Thank goodness it's finally the weekend!" Katara said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know, this week went by so slow" Aang said as he spun around in the rolling chair.

"Ugh don't I know it."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Aang said as he stopped spinning and looked over at Katara.

"I'm not sure we could just chill in here for a while then I could ask my Dad if we could order some pizza."

"Sounds good to me."

After a few minutes of silence Katara suddenly jumped off her bed when the song Smile For The Paparazzi by Cobra Starship came on. She grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him out of the chair causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Katara what are you doing?" Aang asked after he regained his balance.

"I want you to dance with me" Katara said causing Aang to blush, " what?"

"It's just…I don't really know how to dance" Aang said a little embarrassed.

"Okay then I'll teach you" Katara said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay but, don't laugh it me."

"I promise I won't laugh at you Aang now come here" Katara said as she pulled him forward.

"Now this hand goes here," Katara said as she placed his hand on the small of her back causing them both to blush, " and I take this hand" she said as she grabbed his free hand and putting her other hand on his shoulder.

"Okay I will lead so just follow what I do" Katara said as she started to move her left foot instruction him to follow then back to where they started. Then Katara told Aang to move his foot back and her foot followed then they repeated the process with the other foot.

Pretty soon Aang started to get the hang of it and they were moving as if they had been dancing their whole life. As the beat got faster Aang and Katara began to improvise. Aang spun Katara around as they moved around her small room. They danced and danced until the song came to end and Aang dipped Katara causing her to gasp. Their faces were just inches apart. Aang decided to take a chance and started to lean in and close his eyes and soon Katara got the hint and closed the gap between them.

After a few minutes of kissing the need for air became unbearable so they both pulled away with blushes clear on their faces. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"You know, you're a natural at that" Katara said.

"Dancing or kissing?" Aang asked with a smirk on his face.

"Both" Katara said as she pulled him into another kiss.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review Please!**


	7. Swings

**Whoa I actually got both of these last prompts up in one day! O.o**

**YAY! I actually finished this!! I have to say this is my favorite one out of all the one-shots I've written so far. **

**What do I have planned next you might ask! Well I was thinking about working on the next chapter of The Coldesac but, I'm thinking about deleting that story and re-writing it when I get by ideas straight. So you guys who read it tell me what I should with it. If I don't work on that then I will probably get some one-shots and maybe a new amazing story so be on the look out.**

**Me: Okay so these people just had to 'hear' me ramble on about other stuff and now I must bore them even more with pointing out the painfully obvious?!**

**Disclaimer: Yep!**

**Me: Ugh fine just say it.**

**Disclaimer: kataang1234 does not own Avatar.**

**Me: *frowns***

**Okay on with the one-shot! **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Katara woke up in the morning to find her husband was not in bed anymore. She sat up and looked around but, he was no where to be found. Just as she was about to start panicking the door flung open and her husband appeared in the doorway with a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning beautiful!" Her husband Aang said as he walked over to her.

"Good morning handsome" Katara replied as Aang set the tray of food on her lap and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"And good morning my future daughter" Aang said as he kissed her seven month pregnant belly and sat on the bed next to her.

"You're so adorable Aang" Katara said as she kissed his cheek and began to eat.

"So do you like you're breakfast?"

"Yeah this is really good, thank you" Katara said as she continued to eat her eggs, bacon, and toast.

"I was thinking today we could go shopping for the baby if you want" Aang suggested as he put his hand on his wife's belly.

"Sure that sounds great!" Katara said as she finished her breakfast.

"Okay, now I will take this while you go get ready" Aang said as he grabbed the tray and headed to the kitchen.

Katara got up and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. After bathing she got dressed and put on some make-up then walked into their room to find Aang without a shirt on and looking in the closet. Katara laughed quietly then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Aang jumped in surprise then relaxed and turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" Aang said as her looked down into her eyes.

"Hey, not that I don't like seeing you shirtless but, why exactly don't you have a shirt on?" Katara said as she moved her arms from around his torso up his muscular chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"Well I can't find a shirt to wear" with that Katara pulled away from Aang and pulled out one of his shirts.

"Here you can wear this" she said handing him the shirt and smiling.

"I searched that whole closet and couldn't find one shirt how did you find one so quickly?"

"I looked in the dresser where I always put your shirts."

"Oh…ha ha I guess I forgot, again" Aang said as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Okay now put your shirt on and lets go."

Aang put on his shirt and they both went downstairs and outside. They got into the car and headed off to the mall. As soon as they arrived Aang helped Katara out of the car and they walked in hand-in-hand. Katara looked around and noticed many skinny women gawking at her husband. This made her feel self-conscience since she felt she probably looked like a whale right now.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang asked as he noticed she didn't look to happy.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Well Aang had definitely not expected that.

"Of course not!"

"Oh come on Aang, look at me I'm huge!"

" Well yeah but-"

"So you do think I'm fat?!" Katara said as she pulled her hand away from Aang's.

"No I didn't me-"

"No need to make up excuses now."

"But Katara I-"

"You know what I don't even feel shopping anymore so let's go home" Katara said as she turned around and started walking back the way they came.

"Okay" Aang said as he followed behind her.

Aang was used to Katara's mood swings and he usually could handle them but, this time he just ended up sounding like a complete jerk. He knew if he didn't fix this when they got home he would be sleeping on the couch. They soon approached their car and Aang tried to help Katara in but she pulled away and slammed the door. Aang got in and started driving back to their house. As soon as they got home Katara stormed in and went into the room she shared with Aang and slammed the door.

Aang sighed and sat on the couch in the living room. He was going to need some help to fix this so he called up the one person he knew could help.

"Hey Sokka."

"Hey buddy how's my sister and future niece doing?"

"Well your niece is doing good but, I kind of screwed up with Katara."

"I'm honored that you called me for advice."

"Actually I called Zuko first but, when her didn't answer I called you."

"Now I'm hurt!"

"I'm sorry Sokka, can you please just help me?"

"Okay fine, what happened?"

"Well we were at the mall looking for baby stuff when Katara asked me if I thought she was fat an-"

"Oh man I see where this is going, you told her no then she told you were huge then you tried explaining to her that she is huge but has a reason but, she ignored you and now unless you don't fix it tonight then you're going to be sleeping on the couch" Sokka said very quickly.

"Yeah but, how did you-"

"Considering I'm married with two kids I have made that mistake before."

"Okay so what should I do?"

"Just go in there and tell her she is beautiful and all that other sappy junk you always tell her."

"Thanks Sokka I got to go bye!"

"You're welcome bye."

Aang hung up the phone and went to the bedroom door and knocked on it. After a few minutes Katara yelled for him to 'go away' through the door.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door and hear what I have to say."

Aang was about to knock again when the door flew open and there stood Katara with red eyes from crying. It broke his heart to see she her like that. She moved out of the way and let him in and shut the door behind him.

"Listen Katara I'm so-"

"No Aang you don't need to apologize It's me who needs to say sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do and I'm sorry for acting like an idiot I should have known that since you're pregnant you get emotional" Aang said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay" Katara said as she put her arms around his neck.

"And just to let you know I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear or what you weigh and I will always love you forever and always."

"I love you" Katara whispered.

"I love you too" Aang said as her leaned in and gave her a long sweet kiss.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it I hope you liked it! Review please.**


End file.
